Music to My Ears
by white pedal
Summary: Eren hears the piano playing, and soon she finds a giant gruff man with his fingers above the keyboards. Oneshot for Jupiter's Magic


_**This is a LOOOOONNNNG over due oneshot for my friend "Jupiters Magic" Thank you SOOO much for being patient. Of course I changed Rose's name to something else:) And this is inspired by Kohaku hime's "Come Together" chapter "Like Riding a Bike"**_

_**Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Eren was never for the hard core metal music, or anything that involved the lead singer screaming into the mic. She liked regular rock and roll, jazz and some Gabriel and Owl city.

But her absolute favorite out of those genre's was classical music. Whether it's from the violin, Cello or the piano it would boost her mood ten-fold.

Coincidentally, she heard the sound of the piano down the hall of Raphael's house that he shares with Alister and Valon. The young brunette went to where the sound was coming from and peeked her head through the door frame.

There she saw Raphael, playing the piano, and the song he was playing was based on one of Mozart's classics. Her brown eyes scanned him as he continued playing.

Raphael was seen as the typical tall buff guy that people were afraid of because they believe he was capable of causing physical harm attributable to his enormous size. In reality though Raphael was a very classy man who loved reading and loved most people often thought he was also all brawn and no brains, Eren was certain that their jaws would dropped the floor if they heard him speak fluent French due to the fact he was born in France and that he references every book he's ever read because of his strong memory.

The door Eren leaned on made a squeaking sound and it startled both the petite girl and large man as Raphael messed up on the last note from the sound.

Raphael turned his head and saw the girl, "Eren? What are you doing here?"

Eren turned pink in her cheeks, "Oh..well I heard the piano playing, and I came here to investigate...did I interrupt you, by any chance?"

Raphael blinked, but then he gave her a genuine smile, "No, not all."

Eren slowly went into the room and sat beside Raphael on the seat. She smiled at Raphael as she stroke the keyboard, "It's nice, isn't it?" she said.

"What's nice?"

"..The piano...and how you play it."

Raphael blinked and smiled, "Oh yeah...I learnt how to play the piano from my mother..she was always into Mozart's work and took up playing the instrument...of course it's been years since I've played."

Eren smiled as she petted the keyboards delicately, "You play beautifully."

"...When I played this...it was so...nostalgic," Raphael says, "while I don't remember most of the keys, I can still hear the music in my mind.."

Eren looked at Raphael with concern, "You miss your family a lot, do you?"

Raphael didn't answer for a while, "...Eren...do you think my family would be proud of me?"

Eren was surprised by Raphael's question, "Huh?"

Raphael looked down in grimace, when he joined DOMA to collect souls he felt like that he became no better than a monster. Thinking back on everything he did, Raphael was scared of how his family would react when they see him in action being a soul collector, while he saw them again when his soul was free and they were happy to see him he couldn't help but wonder if he made them ashamed of him as a son and brother for the bad things he did in his life after their deaths.

"Whenever I remember my past, I often wondered how they would react to everything I did when I worked for Dartz. Sometimes I think of my father giving me a disapproving look and scold me for what I've done, my mother crying and begging me why I'm doing it...and Sonia and Julien being afraid of me for the monster I was under Dartz's orders."

Eren was shocked from Raphael's statement. For about a year and a half she saw him as a gentle giant, regardless of what he's done in the past, who he was in the past and who he is now are two very different people.

Eren touches Raphael's arm, "Raphael, if you want an honest opinion, I think your family would be very proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes...you've had a rough life after they died, and then you were manipulated by a man who used you and your friends to do bad things and say you were doing good, you are a good man now Raphael. Actually, you were always a good man to begin with."

The gruff man smirked, "Not after all the souls I took."

Eren looks at him, "Pot calling the kettle black."

They laughed a bit, until Eren smiled, "...Raphael...can you play me a song?"

Raphael looks at her, "...Absolutely."

Raphael started playing again.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it, Jupiter:)**_


End file.
